


Mac's Angel

by BuckyBarnes107



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Controlling Behaviour, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Relationship, Oral Sex, Possessive Behaviour, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Violence, sexual acts, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes107/pseuds/BuckyBarnes107
Summary: Everyone in the town of Canyon Creek knows that the bartender girl with the hickey's running down her neck and scars across her wrist is not to be touched unless you want to die. Everyone knows she's under Mac's arm and that you don't even talk to her. It's just common sense. June moved to Red Canyon after her mental break down and suicide attempt when she was 16, She moved in with her Grandparents and shortly after met Mac. Ten years later, When Mac's out of prison, problems fly.





	1. Chapter 1

I looked down as I continued to clean the cups and clean the bar, My flannel, well Mac's flannel, covered my arms and the multiple scars running down them. I had worked at this bar since I was 18, It was midday, The bar didn't open until 5 so I still had time to clean the place before I went home. The owner wouldn't give me night shifts after what happened with Mac, Heaven knew even if Mac was in prison, which was only for a short seven years surprisingly, When he came back all hell would break lose. 

The bar door opened and I watched as Rick walked in, Mac had simply set orders that no one touches me and Rick had to make sure of that. Rick sat down at the bar in front of me and let out a sigh. 

"What can I get you?" I asked and he chuckled. 

"Well, I'm off baby sitting you real soon so I'll get a whiskey," He spoke and I raised an eyebrow before I poured him a whiskey, He downed the cup and grinned. 

"Mac's gettin' out on good behavior so prepare that neck of yours cause them dark spots are comin' back," He chuckled and I ran my fingers over my neck. 4 years since Mac had been in prison, The hickey's he left on my body had healed over in a few months but on the back of my neck was a cursive tattoo saying  _"Mac"_ which he had tattooed there himself. I swallowed deeply. 

"So when's he actually getting back?" I asked in a low voice and He grinned. 

"Tomorrow," He chuckled and I sighed, Of course Rick would wait until a day before Mac got home. 

I looked down at the floor and played with my sleeves lightly before I turned and walked into the back, straight to the toilets. I cleaned the crew toilets so that they weren't disgusting just like how I cleaned Mac's house all the time when he was there, Mainly because I lived there since My grand parents had died. 

I shakily locked the door and sat down, Mac and I weren't dating, He slept with women all the time and I knew about that, He just insisted that he had a hold on me, I was his play thing, His favorite toy per say. I was Mac's treasure and He kept it that way, Everyone in town knew that Mac had a shadow over me and hell would break lose if he found out another person touched me, especially a man. 

I thought back to when a guy at Luna Mesa had slapped my ass and the next morning, He'd been beaten to a pulp and his ass was lit on fire. 

I didn't know how I felt about Mac coming back, I didn't love him, No way, He was insane but A part of me liked him being around and I did get upset when they sent him to prison. It was weird, I knew this weird sick relationship I had with Mac was terrible but I couldn't leave him. 

I let out a sigh as I rolled up the shirt sleeves and looked at my scarred up wrists, most of the scars went down my wrist long ways along with two deep cuts that had been reopened plenty of times yet just above the scars on both my wrists were home done tattoos by Mac. 

_no_

I let out a shaky sigh against and pulled down my sleeves, covering my face with my hands. Mac would know that I had tried a suicide attempt after he left, Harley probably told him I suppose. I was in deep shit. 

I got up and walked out to the bar again, Rick still sitting there. 

"You seem jumpy," He grinned and I let out a sigh. 

"He's going to be angry," I whispered and Rick laughed. 

"Oh yeah, He was really angry when Harley told him about your attempt again," I poured Rick more whiskey and I bit my lip, my long hair falling in my face. 

"How angry?" I asked and Rick chuckled. 

"Your just gonna have to find out when He's back," Rick grinned and I looked at the bar again.

"My shift is finishing now anyway, I better get home," I said as I grabbed my jacket and Rick got up, He'd been walking me home since the last time I walked home by myself, some drunk guy tried dragging me home. I followed Rick out of the bar and we started to walk down the road towards Mac's house. I was honestly so terrified for tomorrow, Mac would be coming home and I would be in some deep shit, Mac would no doubt deal out some sort of punishment on me. 

We soon arrived at Mac's house and I gave a gentle sigh, Rick held a sly grin on his face and I found it a bit suspicious. 

"Thanks Rick," I murmured and walked up the steps to the house before the door swung open and I jumped, a sound escaping my body before I looked up and saw the man, his facial hair slightly grown out, his deep blue eyes staring into my soul and his rotting teeth shown in his sickening grin. I stared at him, shaking lightly. 

"Mac," I whispered out, "But Rick.. He said you wouldn't be back till tomorrow," 

Mac just stood there, grinning, "He must of gotten the dates mixed up baby," Mac's grin turned into a glare, "Room, Now," 

His voice was in a snarl and I quickly shut up, nodding and walking past him, Mac's hand slapped my ass lightly as I walked past him and towards The 'special' room as Mac had called it. 


	2. The Special Room

I honestly hated the special room, It was a small room with a double bed pushed agianst a wall and a cupboard with a basket next to the door. 

The cupboard didn't hold clothes, It simply had all of Mac's favorite toys in it. Belts, Chains, Knives and Whips. 

I stepped in the room and began to strip down to my underwear. It was a rule, Strip and sit on the bed. 

I placed my clothes in the basket before sitting in the bed, I clasped my finger's together and shook, Mac scared me, He scared most people. Everyone knew he was a trouble maker. 

Loud footsteps sounded through the house and the door opened agian, He stood there, his arms crossed and I kept my eyes on the floor.

"You know why your here," He grunted and I jumped at the tone in his voice. It was low and dangerous and I knew not to speak.

"Wanna explain it?" He asked.

"I tried to commit suicide agian," I whispered and he stood in front of me, his hands and fingers were lightly skimming across my shoulders and neck.

"And what did I say about that?" He asked.

"I'm not allowed to die unless you kill me," I whispered and he grabbed my throat, shoving me back down on the bed. 

I gasped and kept my arms on either side of me, I was shaking even more and stared into his blue eyes.

"Mac Please!" I cried gently, "You were gone," 

I was shaking and kept staring at him, a sickening grin spread across his face.

"Couldn't live without Daddy?" He asked and I nodded before his hand was gone from my neck. There was an unbuckling of Mac's belt before he began to strip.

I kept my eyes on the roof before my face was grabbed, Mac forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I've gone three years without your pussy, No body better of touched it," He spat before He was ripping down my underwear and I yelped when a finger was pressed into me.

I had a tattoo because of Mac that was tattooed on the hood of my womanhood. It read 'Mac's Pussy' in bold letters.

He smirked and I shivered slightly, "You missed Daddy,"

I was getting wet and I had no idea how, My knee's were grabbed and my legs were spread wide before A pain shot through my body and I whimpered, grabbing Mac's shoulders.

He let out a loud moan and I panted lightly, It hurt like hell as he began to thrust and slam into me but I didn't fight back. I was lifted up and pressed against the wall next to the bed, Mac was grabbing me by the back of the neck and biting at my neck. 

I kept my hands on his shoulders as he continued to slam into me, about half way through I began to feel the pleasure even though Mac was leaving harsh marks on my neck and bite marks across my collar and shoulders. 

Nothing about this was Love, I was just a toy, Mac's toy. 

He let out a groan and his hand on my neck tightened, I gasped and grabbed at his back, my nails scratching down his back before We both released. 

I stayed stuck agianst him, Mac holding me there before he pulled away from me and out of me. I shivered and slumbed onto the bed, my legs were shaking and there was blood on my legs, I held my arms and looked down before Mac grabbed my face agian. 

His lips were pressed agianst mine roughly and he bit down hard on my lip, drawing blood and splitting it open. 

I held my mouth when He pulled away and He slipped his pants on. I looked up at him and he was smiling sickly.

"Don't worry Angel, The night's only just begun," He grinned before walking over to the cupboard and pulling out his favorite thick leather studded belt. 


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't tell what time it was, It was late when Mac had finally carried me to my room, beaten and bruised and bloody. I had bruises forming on my thighs, stomach and back, The hickey's were back and I was shaking. My whole body was aching. 

When the sun had risen, I was still awake, I got up and got dressed in my usaul jeans and one of Mac's shirts. I couldn't do anything about the pain, Mac would end up getting pissed out of his mind. The pain wasn't abuse, It was a lesson. 

I had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up as I walked into the kitchen, Mac would still be asleep right now and He wouldn't be awake until a few hours before I finished work. 

I rubbed one of my eyes and pulled my hair into a pony tail, Mac made me keep my hair long and I had to tie it up to show what was his. 

After grabbing my bag, I had left for work, It was a little bit of a walk into town and to the bar, everyone sort of avoided me or send me sad looks. Especially people I used to be close with or who were close to my grand parents.

When I was sixteen I had moved her to my grand parents house, Mac was twenty one. My Grandpa made moonshine and sold it to Walter, He also helped with Mac's dealings in the drugs. My Grandma turned a blind eye to everything that happened and made me turn a blind eye was well until something went wrong with Grandpa's dealings with Walter and Mac and they both got killed by someone. 

Mac took my in after that and well, My life has been this way since. 

I walked into the bar and kept my head down, there were a few people sitting around and drinking while I just hung my jacket back and started to clean.

"He's back?" Walter asked and I looked up, nodding. 

Walter just grunted and went back to pouring drinks, I kept my head down As I served people, there were a few tourists and people passing through the town. 

It was about 3 in the afternoon when A man sat down at the bar and I turned to him.

"What can-" I stopped and froze at who I saw.

I hadn't seen him since I was fifteen, sure he'd gotten older but it was easy to tell who he was. He just smiled at me softly.

"Hey little sis," He grinned and I almost dropped the glass.

"A-Alex?" I asked and swallowed thickly. 

"Hey," He smiled like everything was fine, "I got to talk to you about something," 

I looked out the window and saw Mac's truck turning up and I shook my head.

"I think it's best if you leave," I stated lowly before turning and placing the glass down. I began to sort out the drinks before Alex rolled his eyes.

"Sis, He's not there anymore, He Od'ed two weeks ago, We want you to come home," Alex stated and I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the bar go quiet when Mac walked in. 

Alex was standing up and trying to reach over to me, I was trying to stand away from him and Mac had his eyes on us. 

Mac's foot steps were heavy as he stood next to Alex and grabbed his arm.

"Get the fuck away from her," Mac spat and I squeezed my hands together to stop the shaking. I just hoped to hell that Alex did what he said.

"Who the fuck are you, Hillbilly?" Alex spat back and I internally groaned.

"I'm her fucking house mate," Mac spat back. That was what he told all the outsiders and that's what most people just believed but secretly everyone knew there was something more dangerous with me and Mac.

"Well I'm her fucking brother," Alex spat and Mac smirked.

"Some brother you must be, Where we're you when she moved here and she was killing herself?" Mac whispered lowly, getting in Alex's face. 

Alex just pulled himself from Mac's grip. Mac had a good a few feet on him compared to Alex and Mac was also a country kid so he could take Alex in a fight. 

"I suggest you get out of town," Mac spat and Walter was standing near me, ready to grab his shot gun. 

I swallowed thickly as Alex looked at me.

"Me and Murphy are staying in town, Come find us," Alex stated and I shook my head, Mac smirked.

"Looks like she doesn't want to go," Mac stated as Alex just walked out of the bar. 

I was shaking and looked up at Mac who was staring at me with dangerous eyes. 

"Who's Murphy?" He asked.

"My twin," I whispered and Mac nodded.

"Right, Get your shit, You're not coming in for the next week," Mac looked at Walter who just nodded.

Walter liked having me around, I gave Mac some sort of groundment so he wasn't as reckless and trouble some as usaul. 

I gave Walter a sad look before I followed Mac out of the bar and into the truck. I couldn't drive, once agian Mac wouldn't let me learn. 

As we got in the truck, Mac pulled out his tin and rubbing the substance over his gum.

I looked at the floor before he started up the truck, He turned to me.

"Look at me," He grunted and I looked up at him, "If either of your fucking brothers come to the bar or come to the house, I'll kill them," 

I nodded and he grabbed my face.

"Your mine and Your not leaving this fucking town," He spat and I nodded.

"I don't want to," I murmured, "You're the only person I have," 

Mac smirked before he placed a rough kiss agianst my lips.

"Good Girl, Daddy will be gentle tonight," He grinned and I nodded.

Mac began to drive and I sat there quietly, my hands on my knees and staring at the dirt road. If Alex and Murphy were in town, They were probably going to try and take me back to the city, Alex said Dad had died two weeks ago so I was probably in the will for something. My father was the reason for my suicide attempts before moving here. 

I saw the house approaching before we parked by the side of the house, We slipped out of the truck and Mac looked at me.

"Lounge room," He spoke and I followed him into the house and into the lounge room.

He sat down before he pat his lap, I sat down and began to straddle him. He smirked and his arms went around my waist.

"Are you going to leave Daddy?" He asked and I shook my head, The place between my legs was already beginning to heat up at his words.

"No, Daddy," I whispered and he kisses my neck softly.

"Stay with Daddy?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes Daddy," I whispered and he slipped my shirt off, placing soft kisses across my collar bones and the top of my breast. 

He thruster up ward's and I gasped, grabbing his shoulders lightly. He smirks agianst my skin and pulled my bra down, grabbing my breast. I gasped lightly at the gentle touch from Mac.

"Do you want Daddy?" He asked and I nodded eagerly. 

I loved the sex with Mac, especially when it was like this. When it was gentle but rough. 

"Yes," I whispered and rubbing myself against him, He groaned softly and massaged my breast before his mouth wrapped around my nipple and he began to suck softly. I moaned loudly and ran my finger through his hair. 

He grunted softly and his teeth scrapped over my nipple. I whined gently and rubbing my self agianst him, His cock was hard and throbbing agianst his pants and myself. He growled and pulled away. 

"Ride Daddy's cock," He growled and undid my jeans. 

I slipped them off before I tugged his pants down, his cock was thick and hard and I bit my lip eagerly. I looked up at Mac and he grabbed my face agian, pressing a kiss to my mouth.

I pulled away and returned to my place before hand and slipped myself onto him. He moaned and grabbed my hips tightly and I let out a breath, feeling him fill me. I panted softly and began to bounce him and he groaned, grabbing my ass and digging his nails into it. 

I whined and started going faster until he stopped me and pinned me down beneath him. I looked up at him before he began to thrust hard and fast, his cock throbbing inside me and I moaned loudly, grabbing his side's.

"Daddy..," I moaned and he bit down on my breast.

I was gasping and panting as he continued his hard thrust, His cock was amazing and thick and I loved it. I loved him during these moments. This was when I felt like I could keep living, as long as I had Mac.

I moaned loudly and he kept thrusting, groaning and growling.

"Who's giving you this cock?" He growled.

"Daddy is," I moaned out and grabbed at anything I could reach.

"Who's cock do you love?" He growled and I moaned loudly, shaking under him.

"Daddy's cock!" I yelled and he thrusted harder.

"Your brother's could never give you this and No city boy could," He growled and his thrusts became more intense and I was moaning and pamting, my nails dragging down his back as he continued to fuck me.

He finally slammed into me fully, his mouth capturing mine in a bruising kiss as his cum filled me. I grabbed onto him as my orgasm ran throughout my body, moaning into his mouth. He finally pulled away and bit my neck harshly.

"You're Daddy's little girl and Your not leaving," He growled and grabbed my face, I nodded and a grin spread across his lips.

"I want to stay with Daddy," I whispered and He kissed my temple softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!  
> THIS CHAPTER CAN GET VERY GROSS!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

I was woken up by a crashing sound outside the house, I was in my own room tonight. 

 

I got up and crept out of my room, Mac's door was wide open and he was sleeping comfortably. Almost peacefully. Mac wasn't a morning person and he sure as hell didn't like being woken up by people. It made him moody and a Moody Mac was a dangerous situation to be around. 

I walked through the house and opened the back door, carefully. I had a bat next to the door and I looked up as I opened the door. Alex stood there, about to open the door. I stared at him before I quickly closed the door behind myself and I shoved him. 

"Leave!" I hissed lowly and He shook his head. 

"No! And your boyfriend doesn't scare me," He snapped and I shook my head. 

"Alex, If you don't leave some really bad things will happen," I whispered and He growled. 

"No, Your coming home," He hissed and grabbed my wrist. I pulled back from him. 

"I don't want to go back there! I-I'm safe here!" I whispered and he rolled his eyes. 

"Your being delusional! This asshole treats you like shit! He gave you a black eye, He's a terrible boyfriend!" Alex shoved my face lightly and I shook my head. 

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled a bit loudly. 

It couldn't be any earlier than 4 in the morning. The desert of Red Canyon was only slightly lit up. 

"So what? Your the town whore?" He growled and I stared at him. 

"No! You leave right now! Or else Mac will kill you!" I snapped harshly, tears forming in my eyes, Alex clenched his jaw before he grabbed me roughly and I struggled in his hold. 

"Let me go!" I yelled, it was loud but Mac was a heavy sleeper. 

"No! Your coming back! I'm not letting you stay in this hillbilly ridden town fucking around with some crack head," He growled and his hands were starting to form bruises around my arms and throat. 

"No! I'm safe! Let me go!" I yelled and thrashing around, "I want to stay here!" 

"Hey!" 

I looked up to see Mac behind Alex, wearing his white gas mask and my eyes widened. 

"If it isn't the crack he-" 

Mac raised an axe and it cut clean into the side of Alex's throat, pouring blood everywhere. Alex coughed and fell to the floor, I covered my mouth to contain my scream as blood covered me. Mac raised the axe again and it landed with a sickening crack in the middle of Alex's chest, I stared in horror as Mac let go of the axe, lifting his gas mask. I stared at Alex's blood covered body, he was staring right at me, his eyes lifeless and staring right at me. Mac's hands were covered in blood as he walked over to me, my eyes drifted to the blood covering my face and hands. Mac leaned down and his hands cupped my face before he pressed his mouth to mine roughly. 

The kiss tasted like blood, metallic and warm. He pulled away, A sick grin on his face as his mouth was covered in blood. I opened my mouth to say something but he just hushed me and pressed a bloody finger to my lips before licking up my cheek. The cheek covered in blood. He smirked again, his teeth red with blood and he kissed me again, I got a mouthful of the metallic taste and Mac's tongue. I kissed back and rested my hand on the back of his neck, our tongues swirled together with blood. 

He pulled away and licked up my neck, lapping at the blood. 

"Go shower while I clean up this nasty fucker," He bit down harshly on my neck, right where Alex was holding my neck and I hissed in pain as blood mixed with Alex's blood on my skin. He lapped at the wound gently, his tongue ran over the skin and I nodded softly. 

He pulled away and turned to Alex's body, kicking the leg lightly. Alex's body twitched and cough escaped Alex's lips. My eyes widened at the realization that he wasn't dead.

"You..sick..bastard," Alex coughed out blood between his words and Mac smirked, licking his lips. 

"You sister is mine, Jackass, this is what happens when you touch what's mine," He whispered lowly before he pulled the axe from Alex's chest. I stared at the scene, Mac lifting the axe and slamming it down into the left side of Alex's chest. There was a crack and crunch before Alex gasped and fell limb. I stared at my now dead brother, his blood covering me and Mac. 

I looked up at Mac as he glanced over at me, his finger to his lips. 

"Shhh, Princess, Daddy sat it's shower time," He snarled lowly and scurried inside the house, towards the bathroom. 

I didn't want to take one more look at what would be the last time my brother's body was recognizable. I scurried to the bathroom and slipped inside, shutting the door. I stared at my blood covered hands and my blood splattered face in the mirror. That was my own brother's blood I was covered. 

And now he was dead and gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More touble rises.

I was shaking as I sat in the shower, my hands were clenched shut along with my eyes but the image of my dead brother kept floating back. 

Mac had killed him, It wasn't the first time I had seen him kill someone but my brother.. He'd never killed my family members.

I jumped when the shower curtain was ripped open and Mac stood above me, He'd washed the blood off himself as he crouched down to my level, his eyes were sharp as his hand went around my throat.

"Whattya tell cops if they come?" His voice was like glass.

 

"I haven't seen my brother in ten years," I whispered, staring into Mac's eyes.

If I didn't look him in the eye, He'd punish me. 

 

"Good girl, What do you tell them bout me?" His voice was even more dangerous.

 

"You're just my house mate, I don't know anything about what you do," I whispered and Mac let go of my throat, he now turnt gentle, pushing the hair from my face and softly leaning into the shower, his lips attaching to my neck.

 

I jumped slightly when he bit down on my pulse, running his teeth over my vien before he pulled away.

 

"You tell the cops exactly that and If your other brother shows up, He's dead too," Mac spat and I nodded, "Your mine, What's my rule baby?" 

 

"I don't leave without your say so," I whispered and he smirked, his rotting teeth showing slightly.

 

"Hurry up, You got work soon," He spat as he got up left the bathroom.

Mac had driven me to work around midday, He said he had errands out in the cave so he didn't know when he'd be back. 

Work was normal, Afew drunks from last night still laying around and Walter clean up behind the bar. 

The minute he saw me, He eyed me suspiciously before following me out back. 

 

"What's that boy done now?" He asked and I sighed softly. 

"Pregnancy scare, Walter, I was throwing up early this morning, You know how he is, He doesn't want kids," I lied through my teeth, I'd gotten better at that since Mac had stepped into my life.

"Right," Was all he murmered as I turned and went back out to the bar. 

There was a clicking on the bar and I turned to the man. He was dressed proffesionally.

"Are you Mac's house mate?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Depends who's asking," I whispered. 

"I'm his friend, Said he could help me out and I must say, You will do fine," He grinned sickly, he was bald and fat and his sweat was soaking through his expensive jacket.

"I can't help you, I'm just a room mate," I shrugged but he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"You have a very sweet ass, That'll pay for alot," He whispered lowly and I slapped him across the face bravily. 

The whole bar was watching now and everything was silent, The bar door shut and I looked up, My stomach dropped.

Mac stood in the doorway in his blue jump suit. 

"Forgot your bag," Mac whispered lowly as he placed it on the bar, I took his slowly as Mac looked at the man I had slapped. 

"Come on, Nathan, I got a few things to show you," Mac's eyes never left mine as Nathan got up, Mac clearly was alot taller. 

Nathan was grinning sickly at me but Mac grabbed his drink, splashing it in Nathan's face and slamming his head into the bar. 

There was a clicking of a gun and Walter was pointing his shotgun at Mac and Nathan. I quickly stood in front of Walter, looking at Mac.

"Mac, take it out back," I whispered and Walter grunted behind me.

Mac dragged the poor man out side and Walter lowered his gun.

"He's nothing but physcopathic and trouble," Walter spat and I sighed.

"He's protective," I whispered. 

"More like obsessive, Why not move out?" Walter asked and I shook my head, my hands began shaking and I swallowed thickly.

"No, I need Mac," I whispered, my breathing becoming irregular. 

Walter stared at me before he rolled his eyes and put the shotgun away. 

"He's getting into trouble because of you, One of you is going to end up dead," He murmured under his breath, walking back into the kitchen area. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trouble with red Canyon.

It was early morning, my head was over the toilet bowl as I was throwing up.

It had been two weeks since Mac had killed my brother, every morning for the last week I'd been throwing up early in the morning, the image of Alex's body in my mind.

I jumped when the door swung open.

"You sick or something?" Mac spat and I shook my head.

He rolled his eyes, turning and walking away.

I swallowed thickly, getting up and flushing the toilet.

I was walking out when a bag was thrown at me.

"Take em now," Mac spoke as he blew ciggerate smoke out the window.

I looked in the bag, eyes going wide when I saw the three pregnancy tests.

"M-mac..," I whispered.

"If your having a kid, makes this easier to do," Mac whispered. 

I had no idea what he was talking about but I slowly walked back into the toilet, As I was closing the door, Mac's foot kicked it open.

"Keep it open," He growled.

I nodded and begam to take the tests, Mac stood at the door. 

He wasn't watching but I was shaking as I did all three of the tests. 

I sat there waiting, I honestly didn't want to look, A baby would be stress and Mac didn't like stress.

"W-what are we going to do if it's.." I began.

"Keep it," Mac grunted.

"What..," 

"You heard me, Your keeping the kid, You claim the money your Dad left you and tell your brother your married and expecting a kid," Mac grunted.

"To who..?" I asked.

"Me," Mac rolled his eyes.

I nodded before looking down at the tests, my blood ran cold when the pink positive signs glared up at me.

"M-mac...," I was shaking.

Mac smirked.

"Good," He turned, walking away.

I slowly stood up, pulling my pants up.

There was a baby inside of me.

It was Mac's baby.

I slowly walked out, my head was spinning.

"Oi," Mac called for me.

I kept shaking, my vision was fading as I slowly collapsed.

I was going to be having a child with Mac..

My life was going to get alot more troubling from here on out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Other Brother.

When I came to, I was on the couch, my head was bounding and Mac was sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

"Sorry..," I whispered. 

"Shut up," Mac snapped and I stayed silent, sitting up.

My hands went to my stomach once more, shivering when I remembered what I'd discovered.

It brought an out feeling over my body, I knew Mac wasn't father material, He'd probably kill the kid for waking him up.

"M-mac..," I whispered.

"What?" Mac glanced at me, taking his tin out and rubbing the vile stuff on his teeth.

"What if we..," I swallowed thickly, "put the baby up for adoption?" 

It happened in a second, Mac's hand was around my throat and I was thrown down onto couch agian.

"Don't ever fucking say that agian," Mac growled.

I nodded, my hands trying to pry his fingers from my throat. He finally let go, cracking his knuckles slightly.

"Go get in the truck," Mac snapped. 

I nodded, slowly standing up and shuffling my way outside and to Mac's truck.

I was terrified, Mac had threatened me many times, He'd held a knife to my neck, he'd fuck me raw if he thought I was doing something wrong. 

The door slamming made me jump, I glanced at Mac who pressed the key into the ignition and began to drive.

"We're going to see your brother," Mac snapped, glancing at me. "You tell him were happy, we've got a baby on the way and that you only want the money for the baby," 

Mac's tone of voice was threatening, it held authority. 

I nodded quickly, looking back out the window and onto the dirt hills of Red Canyon.

I wished I could just run through them, I wish that my child could grow up in a better place. 

I sighed quietly, looking down at my wrists, I trailed my fingers over the scared skin slightly scratching at it. The pain was nice.

I gasped as Mac slammed on the breaks, pulling over to the side of the road and glaring at me.

He grabbed my arms harshly.

"What did I tell you about touching them?" Mac snapped.

"N-not to," I whispered as a reply.

"Well than fucking stop it, If you keep breaking rules I'll bend you over in the middle of the fucking road and fuck you until your bleeding," Mac growled and I nodded, squeezing my legs shut as a warm feeling pooled between them.

It didn't sleep from Mac's attention.

"You want me to do that?" Mac growled, getting closer to me.

"Y-yes," I whispered.

"Yes what?" Mac growled.

"Yes Daddy," I moaned softly. 

Mac smirked, leaning over and biting my neck harshly, leaving a harsh mark.

"Wait till we get back," Mac snapped.

I nodded softly, looking back down at my legs.

Reaching the hotel that Murphy was staying in, It wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst. Than again, this was Red Canyon.

"Go," Mac growled. 

I nodded softly, slipping out the car and walking into the hotel. It was muggy inside, but I had grown used to the heat long ago.

"Excuse me," I whispered to the front desk woman. 

She glanced at me, She obviously recognised me, it was a tiny town and everyone knew who ran with Mac. 

The glanced around cariously before handing me a key. 

"Your brother is in room five, please leave with him," She pleaded. 

I gave her a look of sadness before I slowly made my way up the stairs and towards room five. 

A pool of nerves made their way into my stomach, making me swallow deeply. 

I slowly unlocked the door and slipped inside.

"Murphy?" I whispered.

"Sis?!" Murphy came running into the door way, a smile forming on his face. 

He looked the same as I remembered, his brown hair was a sloppy mess that he tried to push to the side, he had slight facial hair growing and his green eyes gleamed with happiness.

Murphy walked towards me, arms open for a hug. I shook my head.

"N-no," I frowned. 

"Are you coming home?" Murphy asked, leading me into the main room.

I was silent as Murphy looked at me.

"Sis? Dad's dead," Murphy stated, "Alex said you were running around with some crack head," 

"No, no" I shook my head furiously, "Mac is a good man, He had problems with addiction in the pass but he's a good man," 

Murphy furrowed his brows together. 

"So you two?" Murphy asked.

"We're getting married," I lied, "And we're expecting our first," 

Murphy took a step back, his eyes glancing over my body. I suddenly felt unsafe, my toes curled and I cupped my hands together. 

"No," Murphy growled, "No your not," 

I shifted away from Murphy, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"Murphy, I-" 

"Your suppose to love me!" Murphy yelled, grabbing a hold of my arms and shoving me agianst the wall.

I whimpered, trying to push him off.

"Don't you remember? All the times I kept you safe from Dad? All the times I stood up for you in school?" Murphy got closer to me, pressing himself agianst me, "All those times I fucked your pain away?" 

I had tears forming in my eyes, I was shaking my head.

"Murphy, please," I whined, trying to shove him off, "I'm happy with Mac," 

"Bullshit," Murphy glared into my eyes, "Your my slut, sis," 

I had begun to cry, trying to kick him off me. 

"Your hurting me!" I yelled, eventually kicking him in the stomach. 

He let go of me, doubling over and coughing. 

I took this chance to run, my head was screaming for Mac. 

Mac was a safe place, Mac wouldn't let Murphy hurt me. 

Mac.

I yelled as I burst through the front door, instandly falling into Mac. 

Mac was leaning agianst the car, a ciggerate in his hand. No one gave us a second glance as Murphy shoved through the door, glaring at me.

"What the fuck?!" Mac snapped, grabbing my arm and making me look up at him.

I had tears in my eyes, this was only dueling Mac's anger but he couldnt do anything while we were in town. 

"Get in the truck," Mac snapped.


End file.
